Come Back To Me
by Usa
Summary: Usagi's nightmare comes true, but it's more than she bargained for.


Title: Come Back To Me  
Author: Usa  
E-mail Addy: Usako0@aol.com  
Rating: G  
Disclaimer: Sailor Moon and all related characters are property of Naoko Takeuchi, Kodansha, TOEI Animations, and Bandai  
  
********************  
Come Back To Me  
********************  
  
  
Usagi looked at her boyfriend in shock. Did he just say what she thought he said? "It's over, Usagi!"  
  
"But ... but Mamo-chan, what did I do wrong?" she asked shakily.  
  
"Nothing, I'm just not in love with you anymore! I love someone else, we're going to get married. Leave me alone, Usagi!" With that, Mamoru turned and walked over to a beautiful red haired girl.   
  
"Iie! Mamo-chan! Please come back to me!" Usagi screamed sitting up in her bed, kicking her cat off in the process. She was drenched with sweat and her face was pale as she tried to catch her breath. That dream. It was the same one she'd been having for the past three days. What was it supposed to mean?   
  
"Usagi-chan?" Luna asked. "Daijobu?" Usagi calmed down a bit and looked at her Guardian. She didn't know what to say. "Did you have a bad dream?"   
  
"H-hai..." Luna put her paw on Usagi's leg and arched her eyebrows. "I-I don't wanna talk about it Luna, I have to get ready for school."  
  
Usagi wanted to get ready for school a whole hour before she had to leave? That dream was worse than the young girl was letting on.   
  
~~~~~   
  
"Mama, I don't have time for breakfast, I'm going to be late for school!" Usagi said quietly heading out the door.   
  
Ikuko looked at Kenji and Shingo. "What was is going on?" she asked. "Usagi will be getting to school early for the third time this week!"   
  
~~~~~   
  
Luna followed Usagi closely trying to figure out what the dream she had was all about. For three days, she had been waking up earlier than usual. She had no idea what was going on with her Princess. After five minutes, Luna noticed Usagi stop dead in her tracks."Ha ha ha! Mamoru-san, you're so funny!" Usagi heard someone say.  
  
"Only for you, Mika-chan," Mamoru replied. Usagi looked at her boyfriend, blue eyes wide in shock as tears pooled in them. "Mamo-chan..."   
  
The couple turned to face Usagi. "Who is she?" Mika asked.  
  
Mamoru shrugged. "No one of importance. Could you excuse us for a minute, though, Mika-chan." Mika nodded and walked away regretfully. "Usagi, I don't want to see you anymore."   
  
"Nani? What's wrong Mamo-chan? What did I do wrong? Mamo-chan tell me, did you have another dream?"   
  
"Iie, it's nothing like that. I just don't love you anymore."   
  
Usagi's heart skipped a beat and tears started to fall freely from her eyes. *Did he just say he didn't love me?*   
  
"Stay away from me! Mika-chan and I are getting married in a few months and we don't need you around to mess things up!"   
  
Luna listened to the whole exchange. *What in the world is going on? Mamoru-san can't marry anyone else! He can't LOVE anyone else! What about Chibiusa and Crystal Tokyo?*  
  
Usagi must have realized the exact thing Luna was thinking because she asked about them. "What about them? Just because I'm not with you, doesn't mean it's not going to happen. Besides, I thought you hated Chibiusa."  
  
"I may have thought she was a brat at first, but I love her! She's going to be our daughter, Mamo-chan. Do you hear me? OUR daughter!"   
  
"IIE! Shut up, Usagi and leave me alone! I never want to see or speak to you again!" With that, he turned around and headed back to Mika. "Lets go, sweetheart," he said, kissing her on the lips.   
  
Usagi watched them leave, sobbing uncontrollably now. "IIE! Mamo-chan, please come back to me!" The young girl sank to the ground as soon as Makoto came around the corner.   
  
"Usagi-chan!" Makoto called. She didn't look up. What had happened to her friend that she was crying like that? Was she hurt? What could have gone wrong? "Usagi-chan, answer me, onegai!" Makoto knelt next to her and Usagi looked up. She was in pain, that much was clear to Makoto. "Usagi-chan, what happened?"  
  
Usagi sniffled. "M-Mamo-chan..." She broke out again, her sobs wracking her entire body.   
  
Makoto quickly called their friends on her communicator. They should all be in school now, but this was serious. She had never seen Usagi so upset before. "Come on, Usagi-chan," she said helping her friend up. "We're going to meet everyone at Rei-chan's."   
  
Luna caught up to the two just in time. She hadn't moved right away because she was still in shock. "Mako-chan."   
  
Makoto looked down at the cat. "Oh, Luna! Do you know what happened? I'm afraid Usagi-chan won't answer me right now."   
  
Luna nodded. "I understand, and I know what happened, but I think we should meet with the others before I explain it." Makoto agreed and they headed to Hikawa Shrine.  
  
~~~~~  
  
"What could possibly have gone wrong?" Minako asked pacing around Rei's room. "Minako-chan, could you please stop it, you're making me nervous!" The other Guardian cat, Artemis, said.   
  
"Gomen, but I can't help it!" The girls all shut up as Makoto and Luna entered, followed by a very sad looking Usagi. They were all looking at their Princess, wondering what could have gone wrong.  
  
~Rei~ *Kami-sama! What happened? Usagi looks so heart broken! Whoever hurt her will pay! By the Fire of Mars, they will!*   
  
~Minako~ *My dear sweet, Princess. What went wrong? Who could hurt such a beautiful young girl? I will vow to help you laugh again, Usagi-chan!*  
  
~Ami~ *Usagi-chan! My best friend! Who could have hurt you so deeply that you can't even look into our eyes? Remember that I'm always here for you.*  
  
~Makoto~ *Oh Usagi-chan! I will personally rip Mamoru's lungs out for treating you horribly! I just know he did something wrong or you wouldn't have said his name the way you did. It sounded so full of pain yet I know you still love him.*   
  
~Usagi~ *Mamo-chan... What did I do that you had to hurt me in such a way? I still love you my Prince. No matter how you treat me, I will still love you. My dear friends! I know you will all be there for me, but I don't know if I can live through this again. The first time he told me he didn't love me nearly tore me apart. Now what do I do?*  
  
Usagi slowly lifted her head up but didn't look into any of her friend's eyes. Suddenly, she burst into tears and flung herself onto Rei's bed. Makoto gave them all a look and the girls went outside to hear from Luna what had happened.   
  
~~~~~   
  
"Oh, Mamo-chan! Are you sure you don't mind?"  
  
"Of course not, Mika-chan, I'll be right back." As soon as Mamoru left, Mika laughed evilly. "Ha ha, Endymion! You didn't remember who I was during the Silver Millennium, but with my hypnosis, you are remembering quite well! And now your little precious Princess Serenity is in pain! Pain for taking you away from me, the one you were supposed to marry in the first place!" Mika closed her eyes and spoke to Mamoru.  
  
~~~~~   
  
Mamoru felt as though he were asleep, yet he was walking around. All he thought of was Mika.  
  
Mika.   
  
She was so beautiful and full of life. He couldn't remember anyone else like that. Immediately a thought entered into his head, but from where it came from, he didn't know.   
  
~Darien... stop protecting Sailor Moon, Princess Serenity ... she doesn't need you anymore!~   
  
~~~~~   
  
The four friends looked at Luna. They couldn't believe what they had just heard. How could a man be so uncaring! Especially a man who had loved Usagi for thousands of years.   
  
"What can we do?" Minako asked quietly.   
  
No one had an answer, but they all realized that Usagi's crying had stopped."Usagi?" Rei said, opening her bedroom door. "Usagi, you here?" It was then that Rei noticed that her window was wide open. "Oh no! We have to find her, minna!"   
  
~~~~~   
  
Usagi didn't know why she decided to climb out Rei's window. Maybe she wanted to be alone, maybe she wanted to attempt to wake up from yet another bad dream, or maybe she wanted to run into Mamoru no matter how much he had hurt her. Whatever the reason was, she couldn't figure it out. Running through the park, she heard a loud scream. Someone was being attacked! Pulling out her locket, she shouted, "Moon Crystal Power... Make Up!"   
  
Brilliant light and pink ribbons surrounded Serena as she transformed into Sailor Moon.   
  
~~~~~   
  
Mika watched as her monster attacked a puny man and frowned when she heard Sailor Moon saying her ridiculous speech. "Agent of love and justice, Pretty Soldier, Sailor Moon! In the name of the Moon, I shall punish you!"   
  
"Ah, Sailor Moon ... or should I say Princess Serenity!"   
  
"Nani yo? Who are you?" Usagi could not figure out why the creature knew who she was and she really didn't want to find out. Shaking her head, she told it to let the person go.   
  
"No, I will not!" Just then a rose flew in front of her, causing her to drop the man, who certainly high tailed it out of the park.   
  
"Tuxedo Kamen-sama," Sailor Moon said, "you came!"   
  
"Yeah, you did!" Mika muttered happily to herself. Apparently the other Senshi had no idea about this and when the creature attacked Sailor Moon, there would be no one to help her.   
  
~ATTACK!~ Melissa told the creature.   
  
The monster looked at Sailor Moon and she screamed as it headed toward her. She tried running but was stopped by a rose. A rose? Tuxedo Kamen was preventing her from escaping? Did he really hate her that much? She tripped over a rock and watched helplessly as the monster growled and charged at her. The pain overcame her and she lost consciousness.   
  
~~~~~   
  
When Usagi came to, she noticed that she was still in the park and still in her sailor fuku. Her head was pounding as she tried to remember what happened. Looking a few feet to her left, she saw the Senshi conferring with each other.   
  
Usagi then remembered what happened. Tuxedo Kamen, Mamoru, didn't protect her like he was destined to. Noticing that her friends were deep in conversation, she detransformed and ran home. She wanted to get home fast, but her head wasn't letting her. Usagi began to get dizzy and everything was spinning. She slowed down and ran straight into someone.   
  
After falling to the ground, Usagi looked up. It was Mamoru. Her Mamoru."Usagi, will you watch where you're going?" He asked annoyed.  
  
Shaking away the dizziness, she said she was sorry. "But, Mamo-chan... Why didn't Tuxedo Kamen..." He didn't let her finished, he just glared at her and walked away. Before Usagi realized what she was doing, she got up, turned Mamoru to face her, and punched him in the eye.  
  
~~~~~   
  
"I can't believe none of us saw her leave!" Rei exclaimed. "That Odango can be so stubborn at times!"  
  
"Leave her alone, Rei," Minako said, "she's been through a lot." Ami nodded in agreement   
  
"Minna," Makoto spoke up. "Maybe we should see if she went home."  
  
Everyone considered this but Ami said, "What if she's not there? Her parents will be very worried if we don't even know where she is."   
  
"Look who's coming this way," Luna whispered.   
  
They all turned to see Mamoru. "LET ME AT HIM!" Makoto growled through clenched teeth. It took the strength of all three girls to hold her back.   
  
"Stay here, I'm going to talk to him," Ami told them, running to Mamoru. "Konichiwa! How are you, Mamoru-san?"   
  
Mamoru moved his hand from his eye. "Oh, fine. How about yourself, Ami-chan?"   
  
"I've been better. Ne, you haven't seen Usagi-chan around have you?"   
  
Mamoru put his hand back to his eye and Ami figured out what had happened. "Yeah, she went towards her house, but I don't know if she went there... I didn't ask."   
  
Ami was trying to stifle her laugh. "O-okay, arigatou, Mamoru-san!" As soon as he walked away, Ami started crying of laughter. The girls ran to her to see what was so funny. "Usagi-chan punched Mamoru! He has a black eye!"  
  
"That's my girl!" Makoto said with a smile.   
  
"Come on, lets see if we can catch up to Usagi-chan! Mamoru said she was heading to her house. He's not sure if she's going there because I think he was worried too much about his black eye!"   
  
The girls laughed even harder at that.   
  
~~~~~   
  
Mamoru walked to Mika's house slowly. Why did he feel so much concern and love for Usagi whenever he was around her? *I don't love her, I love Mika-chan. She's the only one for me. I don't need Usagi when I have Mika-chan.*   
  
~~~~~   
  
Usagi was sitting on her porch swing. She could hardly keep her eyes open. She didn't know if it was because of her head or exhaustion. She was about to close her eyes when she heard Rei's voice. "USAGI! Don't fall asleep!"   
  
Usagi watched her friends run up the walkway. "What's wrong?" she asked quietly.  
  
"Usagi, you need to talk about this!" Minako said.  
  
"And we need to get you to a hospital," Ami added.   
  
"A hospital? What for?"   
  
"Usagi-chan, did you really hit your head that hard?" Luna asked.  
  
"Iie," she replied as tears filled her once bright eyes. "If I did then I wouldn't remember that Tuxedo Kamen didn't try to help me!"   
  
The Senshi gasped. "But what about the rose we saw," Makoto questioned.  
  
"That-that was to keep me from leaving..."   
  
"Nani yo?" They shouted   
  
"It's true!" Serena said weakly. She was having trouble keeping her eyes open.   
  
"Minna-san, is there something wrong?" Ikuko asked stepping outside.   
  
That's when Usagi collapsed.   
  
~~~~~~   
  
"Ha ha ha! Now that Princess Serenity is out of the picture, I can continue to win the heart of my Prince again!" Mika said. She knew that Usagi would be in the hospital for a few days. Looking at Mamoru, she sighed and kissed him.   
  
~~~~~~   
  
"I remember who Mika is!" Luna shouted suddenly. Since the cats couldn't go into the hospital, Luna and Artemis were outside waiting with Minako.   
  
"Who?" Artemis asked.   
  
"The young woman Endymion was betrothed to. His father called it off because he was so in love with Princess Serenity! She was also a powerful hypnotist."  
  
"Hypnotist?" Minako asked. "You mean that's what's wrong with Mamoru?" Luna nodded.   
  
"I'd better go tell the others!"  
  
"Matte, Minako-chan! Don't let Usagi know yet," Artemis told her. "She's still far too weak."  
  
~~~~~   
  
"Minna!" Minako called. "Is Usagi-chan sleeping right now?"   
  
"Hai," Makoto said, "what's up?" Minako made sure Usagi's Mom wasn't around then told them what Luna had remembered.   
  
"Oh my goodness!" Ami exclaimed. "That means he was made to act the way he did!"   
  
"Right!" Rei, Makoto, and Minako agreed.  
  
Makoto punched her left hand with her right fist. "Well, what are we waiting for, let's go see Mamoru-san!"   
  
The girls quickly left the hospital. None of them realized that Usagi had overheard the whole exchange.  
  
~~~~~   
  
Crystal Tokyo   
  
"Mama! Where's Papa? How come he's not here?" Chibiusa asked with tears in her eyes.   
  
Neo-Queen Serenity looked at her daughter."Small Lady, he will be back soon. I need to speak with the Senshi, could you go to your room and wait for me? I'll be there in fifteen minutes, sweetheart."   
  
Chibiusa ran from the room crying. The truth was, the Queen had no idea where King Endymion was. Chibiusa went outside, trying to find a familiar face. Someone she could talk to. She then spied Sailor Pluto. "Pu!" she called.   
  
"Small Lady," Pluto replied hugging her.  
  
Chibiusa saw the look of sadness in the Senshi's eyes. "Daijobu, Pu?"   
  
"Small Lady, you need to go to the past again."   
  
Her little eyes widened with fear. "Wh-what's going on? Does it have to do with my Papa missing?" she asked.   
  
"You're very smart, Small Lady. Hai, it has to do with your Papa. Mamoru-san and Usagi-chan are in trouble and you must help them. Someone is turning Mamoru-san against her. Sailor Moon was hurt because of this."   
  
"Is she okay?" Chibiusa asked nervously.   
  
"For now," Pluto answered, opening a Time Portal. "but she'll need your help to persuade Mamoru-san to go back to her. Can you do this, Small Lady?"  
  
Chibiusa stood tall. Tears were forming but she didn't cry. "I have to!"   
  
~~~~~   
  
Usagi was discharged that afternoon. She didn't tell anyone, most of all, Luna, that she had used the crystal to gain her strength back. She needed to save Mamoru from Mika. There was a knock on her bedroom door. "Usagi, honey, are you hungry?"   
  
"Iie, Mama. I'm going to take a nap now."  
  
"All right. I'll leave you a plate of food in the kitchen. Come down when you want it."   
  
Usagi listened for her mom to go down the stairs, then shouted, "Moon Crystal Power... Make Up!"   
  
~~~~~   
  
"Bai-bai, Pu! I'll see you soon!" Chibiusa shouted.  
  
"Good luck, Small Lady!"   
  
Five minutes later, Chibiusawas standing in front of Usagi's house. She was just about to knock on the door when she heard Sailor Moon. "CHIBIUSAI?!" She gave her future Mom a hug. "What are you doing here?" she asked.  
  
"Pu told me that you and Mamo-chan need my help! What's going on, Sailor Moon?"  
  
"I can't explain it right now, I don't have time!" Sailor Moon told her. "I have to get to Mamo-chan's!"   
  
~~~~~   
  
The Senshi looked at one another. Could they save Mamoru without Sailor Moon? None of them had an answer. "Minna be very careful. Don't become entranced by Mika's hypnosis."  
  
"Right," agreed Artemis. "It's bad enough having Mamoru-san that way."  
  
"We won't!" Jupiter exclaimed knocking on the door. He was shocked to see the Senshi but let them in anyway. He then introduced them to his "fiancee". They instantly recognized Mika.   
  
"Well, well, well, if it isn't the Sailor Senshi," Mika said sardonically pointing a long black sword at them.   
  
~~~~~   
  
Sailor Moon had the help of her crystal but it couldn't keep her head from pounding. She didn't care though, she had to save Mamoru! Sailor Moon stopped to catch her breath before opening his door. "Sailor Moon," Chibiusa said concerned. "What's the matter? Why are you so pale?"  
  
"It's-it's nothing," she replied. She peeked into Mamoru's apartment just in time to see the Senshi being blasted across the room.   
  
~~~~~   
  
"Mika-chan, what are you doing?" Mamoru asked. He knew she was against Sailor Moon, but the other Senshi too? What did they do wrong?   
  
"Mamo-chan, they came to destroy the love we have for each other. They want to take you away from me!"  
  
"Yes, we do want to take you away from him! He was destined to be with Usagi, not an ugly witch like you!" Rei shouted. "All you want is revenge against Usagi so you're using him now! Mamoru-san, she doesn't love you!"   
  
"Right," said Sailor Venus, getting up. "And as the Senshi of Love, I won't allow you to tear them away from each other! Venus Love Me Chain!"   
  
Her attack stunned Mika long enough for Sailor Moon to burst through the door. "That's enough! How dare you destroy everything that Darien and I have, you witch! Agent of Love and Justice, Pretty Soldier, Sailor Moon! In the name of the Moon, I shall punish you!"  
  
"So will I!" Chibiusa shouted, stepping out from behind Sailor Moon.  
  
"Chibiusa-chan?!?"   
  
"Who?" Mika asked confused as she watched Chibiusa run to Mamoru.   
  
"Papa! What are you doing to Mama? Wake up, you have to protect her! She's hurt!"   
  
Mamoru shut his eyes trying to sort everything out. Mika was beyond angry now. She didn't care who she hurt. Her next target was Chibiusa. "IIE!" Sailor Moon shouted as the force knocked the little girl to the floor.   
  
"That's it!" Sailor Jupiter said. "It's one thing to pick on Mamoru-san, it's another thing to pick on innocent little girls! I call on the powers of Jupiter! Help me to vanquish this evil!" Mika was hit with bolts of lightening and slammed into the wall out cold. "Now, Sailor Moon!"   
  
"Hai!" She kissed Chibiusa's forehead and stood up. Unfortunately, Sailor Moon swayed and fell to her knees. "Oh my head..."   
  
"Sailor Moon!" Mercury said.   
  
*Oh, running here seemed to have taken all my energy. Mamo-chan, please come back to me! I can't save you anymore. Help us!*   
  
The Senshi were too busy fussing over Sailor Moon to notice that Mika had gotten up. Before she could pick up her sword again, a rose stabbed her in the heart. "Nani?" she screamed looking at Mamoru, who had transformed into Tuxedo Kamen. Everyone turned around. Mika was gone!  
  
Sailor Moon smiled and whispered, "Mamo-chan..."   
  
~~~~~   
  
"How are you feeling, Usagi-chan?" Ami asked.   
  
"My head has finally stopped pounding! Oh, hey, how's Chibiusa doing?"  
  
"She's fine," Makoto said. "She's outside playing with your brother."   
  
Usagi smiled sadly. She was wondering about Mamoru. "I'm sure he'll come to see you, Usagi," Rei told her. "He probably has a lot on his mind right now."   
  
Usagi nodded. "Arigatou, Rei-chan."  
  
~~~~~   
  
It was late and the girls had left, but Usagi was still up. She was hoping that Mamoru would come to see her.   
  
She sighed and looked out the window at the full moon. It was so bright and beautiful. She opened her star locket and listened to the music. It was her and Mamoru's song. Usagi closed her eyes and hummed softly to the tune.   
  
She didn't notice someone sit on the bed next to her. "Usako..."   
  
*Surely, I'm dreaming! Mamo-chan can't be here. Papa would never let him in!*   
  
Opening her eyes she found herself staring into Mamoru's blue ones. "Mamo-chan!" she exclaimed throwing her arms around him. She began crying.  
  
"Usako... Gomen nasai! I love you so much, I never meant to hurt you."   
  
"I know Mamo-chan. I know that Mika hypnotized you. I love you as well." Usagi kissed his hand then looked up at him. "Gomen ne I didn't mean to hit you like that!"   
  
Darien put his hand to his eye. "It's nothing, Usako, as long as you let me come back to you."  
  
"Of course. I want you to come back to me, Mamo-chan."  



End file.
